


Good Morning

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Number 63 on a prompt list on Tumblr, requested by a friend.Routine Kisses where Sara presents their Forehead for Ava for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing!Heck yeah okay takes place early morning on the Waverider, Ava has to go lead the Time Bureau.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcanary/gifts).



Ava’s alarm always went off at six AM, Washington D.C. time. No matter where she was, even if she was in the temporal zone, right next to her lovely girlfriend. Her lovely girlfriend, however, was not a fan of her rigid schedule.  
“Noooooo.” Sara threw her pillow in the general direction of Ava’s nightstand. She managed to push Ava’s water bottle onto the floor. “Stay!” Sara wrapped her arms around Ava, leaning her head into the crook of Ava’s neck.

“You know I can’t,” Ava replied as she struggled to sit up. It was times like these when she wished that Sara wasn’t so strong. “I have to do my job otherwise mister Heywood will come for the legends.” When that didn’t motivate Sara to let her go, Ava placed her forehead against Sara’s. “I’ll make you blueberry pancakes and a triple espresso,” she whispered. 

Sara’s eyes shot open and she smiled. “I’m awake! Let’s go!” 

“Are you wearing one of my flannels?” Ava stood still, a large plate of blueberry pancakes in her hands. She stared at Sara, who was sitting on their dinner table, watching several voicemails from the Arrow’s team. She hadn’t bothered to put on more clothes, choosing instead to stay in her skimpy PJs and Ava’s flannel shirt. 

“Maybe,” Sara said as she stopped the voicemails and slid from the table, like a tigress stalking her prey. Within a few steps, they were nose to nose. “Why, do you mind?” Sara asked. 

“Oh, uh, no definitely not.” Ava blushed.  
Sara took the plate out of Ava’s hands and put it on the table, then pulled Ava in for a kiss. “Now, you promised me coffee too.” 

Sara was still enjoying her coffee when Ava had to leave for work.  
“Okay, I have to go but remember our lunch date,” Ava said as she placed a hand on Sara’s shoulder.  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Sara mumbled. She was trying to get through the text messages in several group chats without missing anything, so she’d been scrolling for a while. Sara stretched out her neck, offering Ava her forehead.  
Ava kissed Sara’s forehead, brushed a hand over her girlfriend’s hair, then opened a time portal. Time for work.


End file.
